1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock, and more particularly to a door lock with a detent device.
2. The Prior Arts
Nowadays, door locks installed in room doors of houses and hotels are mostly mechanical cylindrical locks. For the cylindrical lock, a key is used to unlock the door from outside. The key drives a spindle of the lock body to retract a latch bolt in a casing so that the door is unlocked. However, once the key is released, the latch bolt extends out of the casing at once and the lock returns to a locked state again. Moreover, to open the door from inside, a turning switch installed on the door is turned. By turning the turning switch, the spindle of the lock body drives the actuating member to retract the latch bolt into the casing, thereby unlocking the door. Similarly, when the turning switch is released, the latch bolt extends out of the casing at once and the lock returns to the locked state again. A door lock of a room, such as a conference room, does not need to lock the door frequently. If the door is locked right after the people get in or get out of the room, it is very inconvenient. Therefore, in this situation, the door lock should be kept in the unlocked state so that it is convenient for the people to enter or leave the room.